Defenders of Earth
by Marine101
Summary: Previously titled NLS Explosed. When the warriors are called out to rescue a car dangling off a cliff, it seems like a simple mission but complications arise when the occupants of the car hold a personal connection to the Warriors. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy Palmer groaned as he opened his eyes and awakened startled. Turning he saw Breena clutching DJ and squeezing her eyes shut. He looked through the windshield, finding that the car was dangling of a cliff.

* * *

Thunderclap was on patrol when he saw the car and its occupants in danger. Thunderclap could not use the wind out of fear that he would topple the car so he radioed for another superhero. The Warriors decided to go out together.

Gibbs flew downward to lift the car up but caught a glance of Breena's terrified face and backtracked.

"I can't do this!" Gibbs yelled," What if they see me?"

"What?" Thunder asked confused

"They are part of NCIS," Tony broke in

"Just do it! They can find out about the superhero world," Thunder pointed as the car fell of the cliff, plummeting to the ground

Gibbs nodded and threw himself of the cliff, lifting the car to safety.

"Gibbs, the car is gonna blow," Ziva yelled as Tony and Tim levitated and grabbed Palmer and Breena while Gibbs wrapped his arms around DJ, shielding him from the blast. They were not quick enough and both Jimmy and Breena suffered injuries. They reached headquarters and laid Jimmy and Breena on a bed at the medical facility before taking to pacing outside.

* * *

Palmer cracked open an eyelid before jerking upright and yelling for Breena only to find her beside him. Breena heard his panicked scream and was awoken with a startle. Alan and Ducky both approached with smiles and Ducky greeted,

"Hello, Mr Palmer,"

"Am I dead?" Jimmy blurted out immediately

"Absolutely not, my dear fellow," Alan answered," You are at a top secret hospital for superheroes,"

"Superheroes are real?" Breena asked

"Very real, in fact the entire team are now superheroes. It is the reason we disappeared," Ducky explained before motioning for the team to enter.

Alan responded at their dumbfounded looks but Ducky cut him off, knowing it would be better coming from him.

"Mr Palmer, you both suffered great damage in the car wreck and would not have survived, so to keep you alive we gave you a special type of superpower," Ducky explained gently

"Yes, it is a special chip that is implanted in your brain and gives you awesome abilities," Alan went on

"Whoa!" Jimmy exclaimed

"Where's DJ?" Breena asked immediately

"Ah Donny is sleeping," Tony smirked

"How do y-o-you know his name?" Jimmy stammered

"We visited him the day he was born, left him a gift too," Gibbs put in

"The dinosaur?" Breena exclaimed

Gibbs nodded and they all grabbed a seat as Jimmy insisted on being filled in.

"Well, not much has changed except that all of you are fathers," Ducky began

"Wait, you guys have kids? With who?" Breena asked

"I have a son, Adrian with Ziva," Tony boasted

"Where are the boys anyway?" Ziva wanted to know

"They are being watched by the superheroes," Alan remarked

"Timmy and I have a son, Richard!" Abby piped up

Gibbs spoke up last," I have a son, Logan with Jenny,"

"Isn't Jenny dead?" Palmer chipped in

"Same story!" was all Tony said

"Hey wait a second, does DJ have powers too?" Jenny asked entering

Alan and Ducky exchanged careful looks before responding," Yes,"

To their amazement, no one created an uproar but Jimmy and Breena looked a little dazed and Ducky advised that they give them a few minutes.

* * *

"So we are superheroes," Breena remarked, turning to Jimmy

"Yeah, I guess we are." Jimmy said absentmindedly

"This is nuts! I- How are we gonna do this!" Breena said tears coming to her eyes," How do we save the world and raise a superhero son!"

"It's gonna be okay," Jimmy comforted her," The team is here and DJ will be fine," he whispered stroking her back," Now come, let's go meet Gibbs' son."

Breena smiled a little," Yeah, wonder who he is like?"

* * *

Breena had her question answered the second young Logan came into view. Unlike Gibbs, the boy did talk albeit a little reluctantly.

"You know I was never happier then when they turned two," Jenny said suddenly

"Why?" Breena asked,

"As babies, they damaged a lot of things," Ziva said with a chuckle and so it began the regaling of everything the boys had done, along with their fathers.

By the end of the little discussion, Breena and Jimmy were feeling a lot better since they knew that they had support and experience on their side!


	2. Chapter 2

Archery evals are off and we are preparing for a tournament instead so I had a little extra free time and cooked up this:

Hera looked through the screen in front of her and smiled. The mission of her life was accomplished. She had found the saviours of earth in the form of the Warriors.

They were going to be the means through which Earth was going to be saved.

She watched their casual joking and knew that Earth had to be saved, even if it the price of that was her life.

"Astros, It is I, Hera," She greeted

"Hera! Long-time no see," Alan quipped

"Yes, I am afraid I was rather busy but I call with important new," Hear said quickly

"Ah, what is it?" Alan asked, the uneasy feeling in his stomach telling him that the day had come

"Ares is ready to attack Earth," Hera said quietly," But it was the wish of my parents that Earth be saved and I have found only one way for that to happen,"

"Great!So?" Alan prompted, elated

"I will use my power and four superhero females. I have chosen the Women of the Warriors." Hera explained

"You can't. You know what happened the last time that power was used!" Alan yelled

"It is the only way, Astros. Fear not, for if I give life to four children from different parents, the Abomination will not be created again."

"How will we know which child is The Defender of Earth?" Astros asked desperately

"Of the four, three will have the same sex. The one which has a different sex will be The Defender of Earth." Hera said," Now get the women near you, Astros, I have activated my power. Remember, dear friend, the children will be able to work together, and if the Defender of Earth along with all other superhero children remains united in their cause, nothing will defeat them."

Alan nodded, knowing that Hera was watching. He hung up and called the Warriors into the medical facility and sealed the doors.

Two year old Logan, Aiden, Richard and two and a half year old DJ were brought along.

"This may come as a shock but Jenny, Ziva, Abby and Breena, you girls are about to give birth," Alan announced

He was met with stares, looks of confusion and DiNozzo tried to check his temperature.

"What are you talking about?!" Jenny said in confusion and amusement

"It is true," Ducky said as he looked into the future but stopped before he revealed anything else

Alan quickly got all four women onto beds and had Tony and Tim bring in four cradles made of solid steel. Ducky got all four boys enthralled in a movie and Alan began to explain

"Years ago, there was a brilliant couple who only had a daughter and were desperate for another child. The wife had experimented with a serum before Hera was born. She thought it was the serum that gave her the baby but Hera was born naturally although she had the ability to guide a sperm cell to an egg and accelerate the growth. Hera could only use her power once, after which Hera would soon die." Alan started as he prepared everything they would need

"The child was born in a day?" Gibbs questioned

"Yes. Anyway Hera's mother on the other hand used the power on herself again but when her son Ares was born, he was perfect. He had no faults and was powerful enough to defeat every hero in the world. As he grew older, people made his perfection known and by fifteen human years, he turned on the superhero world saying that if he was perfect, he should not protect Earth or his home planet, instead he should rule them," Alan continued as Jenny, Ziva, Abby and Breena started looking more pregnant

Tim went to fetch food as Alan stated that it was important to have the mothers in good health

"Continue," Ducky said, helping Alan get out a potion

"Their parents soon died when Ares destroyed his home planet but Hera had escaped to Earth. Hera promised her dying nation that when the time was right she would save Earth and began the hunt for the perfect people and atmosphere for the Defender of Earth. Hera realised that if she used her power on more than one superhero, one of the children will be The Great Defender of Earth but will still be closer to normal, prone to mistakes and so the Abomination will not be recreated," Alan said as he stepped back and activated a shield around the toddlers before putting one around himself and Ducky.

* * *

"Wow," Tony exclaimed, shell shocked

"Yeah, wow," McGee commented as they sat behind the shield with their sons

"You guys are gonna be big brothers!" Jimmy cheered as he scooped DJ up

"Yeah," Gibbs said tickling Logan a little bit

"Baby?" Richard questioned his father

"Yes, baby," Tim answered

Richard smiled and said in awe," Baby,"

* * *

Within a few hours, Breena yelled in anguish and Jimmy cowered as powers went bonkers. Ziva was super speeding uncontrollably and was currently strapped to the bed threatening bodily harm.

Jenny on the other hand was smiling and relaxing, angering Abby who clutched the pillow as a wave of pain hit her gain," Jenny! How are you not screaming your lungs out!"

I can stretch my body out and the second Alan says I can I will," Jenny said with a grin

"It's time Jenny," Alan said stepping forward

Jenny nodded and stretched out her body just enough to allow the baby out without any pain.

"It's a boy," Alan said with a grin, placing the boy into the cradle as he hurried to Abby.

* * *

It soon became clear that Baby Gibbs was The Defender of Earth, the only boy amongst three girls.

"Congratulations!" Alan said, motioning for the fathers to come forward.

Ducky handed each of the toddlers a Sippy cup which they drank from.

Alan then used a dropper to give each baby a drop of the potion too.

"What is that?" Jenny demanded

"It is a potion to combine all their powers into one massive force so that they can defeat any being," Alan said grandly," But it would not work with Master Gibbs. If he does not want to or is being forced to it won't work." Alan explained

"So what are his powers?" Gibbs asked, cradling the infant

"He has every power," Alan said with a shrug

"Right now?" Jenny questioned

"Yes, from the moment of his birth he will have all the powers that were chosen for him. And unlike regular superheroes he can develop more powers at any time,"

Jenny groaned and threw herself against the bed dramatically

"Names?" Tim questioned and it was only then that everyone realized that names had to be chosen.

"We reveal names tomorrow, here, with a party," DiNozzo said firmly

Ducky nodded, they needed the party before the events that would transpire afterward. Ducky also knew that if he mentioned it now the repercussions would be severe. He chose instead to bask in the glory of being an honorary grandfather again.

* * *

"The time has come!" Ares yelled," Conquest shall be mine!"

Ares looked over earth and fired his rocket. It would take three days to reach Earth, and then it could only be disabled if a faster force knocked it out of orbit.

Hera, a weak woman, climbed into her space craft and waited for the rocket to be launched. The second she saw it in her crosshairs she blasted off and made impact forcing Ares to go down to Earth to fight and gave the heroes a chance to defeat him.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameo by Avengers and Spiderman

"We gather you all here to welcome into the superhero world three girls and a baby boy, the Great Defender of Earth," Alan announced before Gibbs stopped him saying

"No Great Defender is overrated, he is a day old!"

"Come on! Names," Blizzard demanded with a grin

"Eh, we prefer taunting you…" DiNozzo started but he was hit in the middle of the forehead with a snowball," Okay!"

Ziva and Tony exchanged a look before Tony lifted the little girl out of her crib and Ziva announced," Meet Hannah Madeline DiNozzo,"

"McGoo you are next," DiNozzo said, waiting patiently

Like the couple before them, McGee lifted the baby girl out of her crib and Abby announced," Over here we have Marissa Caitlin McGee,"

DiNozzo smiled, he guessed that Kate would have been included somehow. It was why he chose to name his daughter after his mother instead.

Jimmy held his daughter up with a smile and Breena cleared her throat," Victoria Elizabeth Palmer,"

Ducky felt tears stinging his eyes when he looked at his young assistant," I am thankful,"

The entire superhero world turned to face Gibbs and Jenny, and Jenny obliged," Alexander Michael Gibbs,"

"Ah Alexander the Great," DiNozzo laughed

Gibbs glared mildly before head slapping DiNozzo.

"Picture time!" Thunderclap announced gleefully

Jenny, Gibbs, Logan, Tony, Ziva, Aiden, Tim, Abby, Richard and Babies Hannah, Marissa, Victoria and Alex were dressed in their super suits for their pictures.

"What about nicknames?" Alan asked over the chaos

"We'll see," Abby responded as she knelt down to Richard's level and let him touch the baby,

"What her name?" Richard, or Ricky, asked

"Marissa Caitlin," Abby whispered

"May-C?" Ricky asked with a lopsided smile

"Macy, that is cute," Tim said with a smile similar to his son

"Macy," Abby repeated," I like it,"

"What about you, bud," Tony asked, lifting Aiden to see his baby sister

"Anna!" Aiden said firmly

"What about Hannah?" Ziva asked

"Nope, Anna," Aiden said and Ziva knew that her son was definitely going to call the little girl Anna.

"We, are going with Rhea," Jimmy announce subtly pointing to DJ who stood on the side of the cradle to peer in at his sister.

"Ours is self-explanatory," Jenny grinned

"Alex the Great," Tony said innocently

"Just Alex!" Gibbs snapped

* * *

Ducky policed the party, making sure that everyone was well rested, yet not suspicious. He waited an hour before cleaning up party supplies and opening up the double doors that lead into the medical facility. He put up the several electric shields around HQ to keep the building stable and cleared everyone from the spot in front of the door.

Then he waited, and everyone waited with him, none daring to ask why.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Tony Stark, geared up as Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hulk, Thor and Captain America.

"Iron Man?" Alan asked confused

"Astros," Iron Man greeted," I know that S.H.I.E.L.D and NLS have had differences about going public and remaining hidden but we have to unite,"

"Against Ares?" Alan asked cautiously

"How did you…" Captain America inquired

"His sister Hera warned us before her death," Alan explained, Hera had been confirmed dead, "She also sent through the Great Defender of Earth."

Iron Man continued listening through the strange events that led up to this moment and whistled," Maybe we should just join forces,"

Alan smiled but continued," Ares has to be fought against first, then Alex will be brought into his presence along with all the other kids and once their power is activated, Ares will be destroyed,"

"We are going to send kids to fight a villain that is all powerful?" Hawkeye quipped

"We have a fool proof plan," Tony retorted," He can see the future,"

"You can?" Black Widow asked surprised

"Yes," Ducky nodded," And I suggest you all prepare for battle,"

A few minutes later once the boys were secure and every hero was in battle mode, Ares burst through and shocked the roomful of people.

"He is just a kid?" Spiderman said with a wince as he swung in

"Uhm technically he is only 19, although, their years are far longer than Earth's," Alan said from somewhere

Ares placed his hands in front of him and an energy blast rippled through the room, knocking everyone to the ground.

Ducky had braced against impact and carefully place Alex onto the ground, the three girls around him and the four boys behind him.

Ducky nodded to Aiden who immediately created a force field around the kids. Tony created a larger force field around everyone else.

Then just as the boys were taught, Logan struck the force field with his heat vision and Richard tapped into the electrical energy while DJ shape shifted into a puddle that covered the floor inside the force field.

Tony watched as the energy began to flow between the kids, getting stronger before the heat vision from Alex caused the entire source of energy to become one. Richard guided the ball of energy towards Ares who had been so confident that he overlooked the children. The ball of energy hit him and he, by instinct tried to absorb the energy, causing him to be electrocuted before bursting into vapour.

Once again, the Warriors were victorious and at just one day old, Alex, Rhea, Macy and Anna became the youngest heroes ever, their older brothers not that far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story skips five years into the future thus, Logan, Richard, Aiden and DJ are 7 and Hannah, Marissa, Victoria and Alexander are 5.**

"So what do we do?" Gibbs asked tersely

"We can't send them into the real world, too many questions," McGee muttered

"And they are needed for missions once in a while," Tony interjected

"We could let them go to school on another planet," Ziva suggested, surfing the web

Jenny and Abby looked a little disturbed but it was Alan who saved them from further worries," They could go to school, superhero school,"

"How?" Jimmy asked, springing up

"Have you guys watched the movie Sky High?" Ducky put in

"Hell yeah!" DiNozzo cheered

"We watched it together, educating Ziva I believe," Gibbs grinned

"Thunderclap wants to actually do something similar, near the compound," Alan stated

"Are you serious?" Jenny sighed

"Yes, it won't be in the sky but on the ground and will function just like regular school," Ducky said, pulling up designs

"There is so much of empty land," Breena asked in confusion

Alan and Jenny exchanged a sheepish look and began to explain exactly where they were.

"We are far away from any non-superheroes. It is a piece of land in Antarctica, solid land," Jenny emphasised," It is kept hidden and temperature controlled by a cloaking device."

"There is train that runs from here to every part of the world. That is how superheroes move around, on missions and just to see family," Alan explained

"We don't wear our superhero getup outside of HQ because people are becoming curious and adventurous so we dress normally out in 'public'," Jenny finished as she pulled up a map

"This is the outskirts, freezing cold, outskirts," Jenny said drawing a line around the perimeter with her finger

"This is the complex, here is HQ and this is soon to be school," Alan showed each place by highlighting it.

"Small city?" Tony remarked and Alan nodded

Suddenly warning alarms went off listing New York as the place that needed help. Tony Stark's face appeared on the monitor and he spoke quickly," Warriors, we need you guys as firepower, kids too,"

"On our way, Tony," Tony said with a smirk

* * *

The warriors hurried to Avenger's Tower and were met with Captain America and Hawkeye.

"You guys havta to try and shut down a bomb while we keep the army at bay," Hawkeye said seriously

"What the heck Clint?" Jenny exclaimed

"Briefly, they sent an army to keep us busy while they detonate a bomb so we need to two teams to handle both situations," Captain America said

"The kids are here in case we lose," Hawkeye stated as he and Captain America hurried into battle along with their teammates.

"Let's go," Gibbs ordered taking to the skies.

* * *

Gibbs crashed through the ceiling, Logan and Alex with him. One by one the rest of the Warriors entered in, prepared for a fight.

"There's no one here," Ziva said as she looked around

Tony scanned the room with his x-ray vision, trying to locate a bomb but it was McGee who found it.

"Over here," McGee called and Gibbs prepared to smash it to bits when Macy stopped him.

"No, Gibbs," The girls said firmly as she looked around the makeshift lab and grabbed two chemicals, dropping them over the bomb before anyone could react.

"Marissa Caitlyn! What the hell did you just do?!" McGee shouted

"I saved the day," The five year old beamed

The timer on the bomb had ceased and Jimmy pointed that out. McGee looked a little embarrassed and apologised to his daughter, congratulating the little girl.

Tony scanned the bomb and had no time to yell as the bomb secondary detonator kicked in causing the bomb to explode anyway.

* * *

The Avengers were waiting back at the tower for the Warriors after they had defeated the army.

"Perhaps we should check on them?" Captain America suggested

"Cap is right. Let's move," Tony said, boarding the Aveng Jet

Hulk smashed open the door and stopped in his tracks," Uh oh,"

"Friend Stark, the Warriors appear to be unconscious," Thor stated

"Hulk, Thor, Get them all on the jet," Tony said as he scooped up Hannah's unmoving form

Captain America carried Macy and Clint followed with Vicky. Natasha took Alex and Thor took Logan and Aiden.

Hulk picked up Richard and DJ and Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers carried the unconscious adults.

* * *

Tony Stark immediately programmed the jet to fly to the hidden city and gurneys were wheeled out to bring in the Warriors.

"What happened out there Stark?" Alan demanded

"We have no idea," Tony said with a shrug

"Ducky, is everything going to be okay?" Hawkeye asked

Ducky nodded and pointed to the machines besides the beds," They have a normal pulse and haven't lost any blood."

"We have to go, don't wanna blow your cover and all," Tony stated flying off before yelling over his shoulder," Let us know what happens,"

* * *

It was three hours later when Alex woke up, startled.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Alan asked

"Aha," Alex nodded

"Do you want to play a game?" Alan asked, prepping the simulator

"Yup," Alex retorted

Alan strapped the boy into the simulator which would read all his powers, giving him the use of his powers within the simulator.

Alan watched as the boy fought an army of zombies and other aliens. His heat vision, super strength, super speed and invisibility had his enemies baffled.

Alan fired a laser in the game which hit the five year old simulation square in the chest. He waited for the usual Game Over sign but imagine his surprise when Alex continued as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Alan immediately ran to the lab station testing the sample Stark brought back. Testing it he found that it was what he thought it was.

It all started years ago with a villain called the Dark Serpent who tried to replicate the gas Alan created by mistake; the gas that equally distributed the power of the V Brothers and made Alan stop aging. Dark Serpent was creating the gas to merge all the best villains into one powerhouse but he did not know of the failure of the gas.

The Dark Serpent eliminated most of the villains by killing them with a deadly gas called Inno-gas. Inno gas was made when Dark Serpent accidentally added the wrong chemical. Since that day, no one tried to replicate either of the gases but it seemed that when the bomb was supposed to detonate it would have released Inno gas and an EMT Pulse. Thus, the avengers would have been killed.

Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Hulk would have died as they were human. The EMT Pulse would have disabled Iron Man's suit causing the gas to seep. The only avenger left would be Thor who wouldn't be able to defeat everyone on his own.

"It makes sense since no one knew that the Warriors would have showed up," Alan half whispered before comparing the chemical breakdown of Inno Gas to the gas released in the explosion.

He found a difference of two chemicals and heard stirring from behind him.

* * *

"So Macy added two chemicals to the bomb?" Alan asked

"Yes," McGee said with a confirming nod

"The chemicals she added mixed with the Inno Gas causing the explosion but also altering the substance. Instead of killing you, it stopped your aging process and made you invincible," Alan gushed

"Stopped the aging process?" Ducky questioned, sitting up groggily

"Yes, all adults exposed to the gas will not age further but the children will stop aging at 21," Alan cleared up

"Yay," Tony muttered

"It means that the Warriors are immortal, no weakness and no death," Alan said smugly

The team stared at each other in bewilderment and cheered," Warriors for life!"


End file.
